All Started When
by MangaJinx
Summary: Wendy's Past and secrets she's been keeping from every. Including Dipper! What will it be? Prequel to Ultimate Gravity Falls


**Chapter 1-Origin**

**[Gravity Fall's Hospital]**

**Oct. 1st,1997 8:56 56 second PM**

* * *

Screams were echoing in the crowded corridor making the patients cower in fear. The reason for the screams is a 20 years old teen, no woman was giving birth to her baby. The doctors and nurses working fast. Trying to calm her down and getting her baby out as fast as they can. One thing she will always remember is that being in labor sucks.

"I see the head" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Keep pushing" one of the nurse commanded calmly as possible.

Seeing one of her friend being in pain really hurts her to see.

"Almost there"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"It's out! It's out," the doctor shouted in joy, "It's, a girl too! Someone grab the clamp now"

One of the nurse grabbed on and handed it over to the doctor. He quietly said thank you and grabbed it. He carefully cut the umbilical cord that connected ti the baby from the mother's... paradise.

"L-let me see my baby" the woman begged in pain.

One of the nurse wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and walked slowly to her. Playing with the baby a little. The nurse then laid the baby on the mother while the mother cried hugging her baby tightly.

The occupants in the room started to clean up leaving the mother and her baby to give them time. The last one out of the room was the mother's friend, May.

She walked closely to her best friend holding her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Congrats Summer" she said.

"Thank you" the now named mother said giving her a smile back.

"So, what's her name" she asked slowly.

Summer looked down at her baby. She smiled slowly.

"Wendy. Her name is Wendy Corduroy" Summer said.

"I like it" May replied.

"I got to go. See you later" and with that she walked out.

Summer looked back at her baby.

"Welcome to the world Wendy"

Summer was so happy that her baby was out and living. She thought of having another baby, or babies. What she didn't know sadly was that one of the birth will be her death.

* * *

**August 15,2009 11:53 25seconds PM**

12years old Wendy was rushing through the crowded streets trying to reach the Hospitals. Right now her mother was giving birth to her youngest sibling hoping it was a girl. Oh what she should've learned.

Dashing through saying sorry to people she past by. She wouldn't miss her mother giving birth. Using her phone texting her friends the news and telling them to go. She put it away finally reaching the counter.

"Where's Summer Corduroy staying at" Wendy asked really fast.

The woman at the counter paused a moment looking at the girl recognizing her quickly.

"Ah Wendy, couldn't wait could you. She's in room 25"

"Thank you Miss Meg" Wendy shouted as she ran down to the room.

Meg shook her head before working on her worst enemy, paper work.

Wendy was running down as fast as she can reaching the place. She saw her Dad, and her two brothers looking through the window of the room with money in their hands.

"What. Did. I. Miss?" Wendy panted.

They turned all their heads at her and smiled.

"Didn't miss a thing Wendy" her father said.

"Yea you didn't. Now want to have a bet with us. Jack says that the baby is going to be a boy while I think it's going to be a girl" her now youngest brother said.

"Hey, this family is all guys. With the exception of Wendy and Mom, Ken" Jack said Wendy's young brother said.

"You guys" Wendy said rolling her eyes.

She went to watch her mother and the nurses and doctor working. 20mins. in the action, the baby was out. Wendy's brothers were excited. May, Wendy's soon to be Step-Mother grabbed the baby and walked towards them happily. She opened the door and walked to the Corduroy Family.

"Hey gu-"she was cut off by the brothers.

"So is it a boy or a girl" they asked at the same time.

_'Boys' _Was what May and Wendy thought at the same time.

"Its a boy guys" she replied.

"Yes I won" Jack exclaimed while Ken pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if you guys even care about Mom" Wendy said rolling her eyes looking a her father who had a amused smile.

Then a loud beep noise was heard and everyone's paused. May looked at the room through window giving Wendy's new born sibling and rushing inside. For Wendy, everything went in slow motion. The doctor ordering the nurse to grab a defibrillator. Amy rushing in going to her mom's side. Her brothers turned to the window watching in confusion. Her father's eyes wavering in tears.

"Put it on 150" the doctor yelled while Wendy paid attention to the action.

"Clear" he yelled.

Wendy turned away closing her eyes as tears fell down. She couldn't bear watching her mother getting shocked. After 200, they stopped and the line was still flat. That's the time the family broke down. Amy was frozen in shock that one of her best friend is dead. The doctor wiping his eyes grabbing a clip board.

"Time of death August 15,2009. 12:10 1 second AM" the doctor said.

Amy slowly walked to the door walking over to Wendy who was trying her best not to cry.

"W-Wendy" Amy asked.

At this point Wendy leaned forward getting hugged by Amy and breaking down holding her youngest baby brother. She couldn't even remember her mother's last word to her. She and Summer were like best friends. They did everything together. Now, a large peace of Wendy's heart was torn away. A day she will never forget.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Also sorry for this story being sort. But The computer is Finished building! YAY NO MORE IPAD!I'm am currently on my Winter break so I'll be able to post new chapters. With the exception of tomorrow which is a Christmas party. So I'll try my best. **

**I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and as always, have a nice day Jinxers.**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**

**(Check my account for news)**


End file.
